Tamura Meimi
|image = TamuraMeimi-Jan2017.jpg |caption = Tamura Meimi, January 2017 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 159cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model |active = 2009-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT AGENCY (2011-2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-2016) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |join = August 14, 2011 |mcolor = (2014-2016) (2011-2014) |generation = 2nd Generation |debutsingle = Tachiagirl |lastsingle = Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku / Itoshima Distance / Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru |graduate = May 30, 2016 |acts = ANGERME, Mobekimasu, Hagatamu, Hello! Project Station Dance Club |blog = (Inactive) |sig = Tamurameimiautograph322323.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Tamura's Autograph |twitter = }} Tamura Meimi (田村芽実) is a Japanese pop singer and actress. She is a former member of Hello! Project as a second generation member of ANGERME. She was first introduced at the Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no Mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ concert on August 14, 2011. She graduated from ANGERME and Hello! Project on May 30, 2016. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Tamura Meimi was born on October 30, 1998 in Gunma, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. 2009 In August, Tamura participated in Shugo Chara! the Musical as Yuiki Yaya. She worked alongside her future co-members Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, and Fukuda Kanon around this time. 2011 On August 14, Tamura Meimi was announced as a S/mileage sub-member at the Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ concert On September 15, Tamura made her first post on the S/mileage sub-members' official blog and called it "Heart Pounding". On October 16, Tamura, along with the other S/mileage sub-members, were announced as official members, becoming second generation members. 2012 On May 13, information was released about an event featuring the 9th and 10th generation members of Morning Musume as well as S/mileage’s 2nd generation members, titled Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~, which would take place in June at Yokohama Blitz. 2013 On April 14, S/mileage's 2nd generation held a fanclub event. On October 29, Tamura held an event to celebrate her 15th birthday titled S/mileage ~Tamura Meimi Birthday Event 2013~, which featured two performances in Tokyo. 2014 On April 30, she released her first solo e-Hello! DVD titled May. On October 31, Tamura celebrated her 16th birthday at an event titled S/mileage ~Tamura Meimi Birthday Event 2014~, featuring two performances in Tokyo. 2015 On December 3, Tamura celebrated her 17th birthday at an event titled ANGERME Tamura Meimi Birthday Event 2015, featuring two performances in Tokyo. On December 20, during the ANGERME FC Event 2015 ~Hitoashi Osaki ni Miracle Xmas~, Tamura Meimi announced she would graduate from ANGERME and Hello! Project in the spring of 2016. She explained she wanted to start over and become a singer, as well as pursue her dream of becoming a musical actress. 2016 On January 2, the first day of the Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~ concert tour, Tamura's graduation date was announced to be May 30 and would be held at Nippon Budokan at the end of the ANGERME Concert Tour 2016 Haru "Kyuui Ittai". On May 28, Tamura held a solo live event titled ANGERME Tamura Meimi Solo Special Live, featuring three performance at Harajuku Quest Hall."アンジュルム　田村芽実ソロスペシャルライブ＠原宿クエストホール公演　ご招待付『次々続々／糸島Distance／恋ならとっくに始まってる』BOXセット　2次販売のお知らせ！" (in Japanese). Pony Canyon. 2016-04-20. On May 30, Tamura graduated from ANGERME and Hello! Project at Nippon Budokan. On September 1, Tamura's profile photo was removed from Hello! Project's OG page and 's artist page. At this time it was not announced whether she had been transferred to another agency under or joined a different company. 2017 On January 22, it was announced that Tamura was cast as the lead actress in the musical minako -Taiyou ni Natta Utahime-'' about classical singer and musical actress Honda Minako, who began her career in the '80s as a pop singer and passed away from leukemia in 2005.https://twitter.com/Tamura_Meimi/status/823184253647134722http://stage-minako.com/ The director of the musical, Nozawa Toru, was involved in the production of Tamura's graduation concert and he revealed that when he got the project idea last summer, he only pictured Tamura in the role."minako-太陽になった歌姫- 主演、本田美奈子．役に《田村芽実》" (in Japanese). Nozawa Toru Official Blog. 2017-01-23. Since then, she had been taking lessons to change from an idol singer into a musical actress. The musical will run from May 17 to 21. On February 16, a media report confirmed that Tamura had left and she was currently working "freely" without a manager."元アンジュルム田村芽実　マネジャーなし、フリーで再出発" (in Japanese). ''Daily Sports Online. 2017-02-16. On April 1, Tamura announced she was cast in the Peace Pit musical Grand Guignol, the latest installment in playwright Suemitsu Kenichi's TRUMP series that includes LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki-.https://twitter.com/Tamura_Meimi/status/848026059161206784 It will run from July 29 to August 20. Personal Life Family= Tamura's mother was a Troupe Organizer, and acted at Gunma Prefecture in Japan.http://www.go-isesaki.com/isesaki_np/people_100312.html Tamura has an older sister named Tamura Karen. She also has two pet dogs named Pon-chan and Non-chan. On October 12, 2013, Tamura’s grandmother passed away.Tamura Meimi. "天国へ旅立ったおばあちゃん。田村芽実です欲しいです☆" (in Japanese). S/mileage 2nd Gen members Official Blog. 2013-10-13. |-|Education= When she auditioned for S/mileage, Tamura was a first year middle school student. She graduated from high school on March 26, 2017.https://twitter.com/Tamura_Meimi/status/846300622735339525 |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Tamura Meimi has acquired: *'Nakanishi Kana:' She currently gets along best with Nakanishi Kana in ANGERME. *'Aikawa Maho:' She gets along well with ANGERME member Aikawa Maho *'Miyamoto Karin:' She is good friends with Juice=Juice member Miyamoto Karin. *'Kosuga Fuyuka:' When Tamura joined S/mileage she was close friends with Kosuga Fuyuka. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Tamura Meimi: *'Meimei' (めいめい): Official nickname, given her since joining S/mileage. Used by members and fans. *'Meimin' (めいみん): Second official nickname, given her since joining S/mileage. Used by members and fans. *'Tamu' (たむ): An abbreviation for Tamura. Profile Stats= *﻿'Name:' Tamura Meimi (田村芽実) *'Nickname: '''Meimei (めいめい), Meimin (めいみん), Tamu (たむ), Tamutamu (たむたむ), Mei (めい), Tamumei (たむめい) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Isesaki, Gunma, Japan *'Bloodtype:' O *'Height: 159cm *'''Western Zodiac: Scorpio *'Eastern Zodiac:' Tiger *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-08-14: S/mileage Sub-member **2011-08-14: Submember **2011-10-16: S/mileage Full Member **2011-10-16: Member **2016-05-30: Graduated *' Status:' **2011-08-14: Member **2016-09-01: Left *''' Years in S/mileage / ANGERME:' 4 Years *'Official Kaomoji:' ﾒｲ´‘ ｗ‘） *'S/mileage / ANGERME Color:' **'Green''' (2011-2014) **'Purple' (2014-2016) *'Audition Song:' "○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!!" by S/mileage *'Hello! Project groups:' **ANGERME (2011-2016) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Hagatamu (2015) |-|Q&A= *'Favorite Subject:' Music, art *'Favorite Animal:' Loves all animals. *'Favorite Color: '''Loves all colors *'Favorite Food: Squid soumen, plum konbu, scallop strings. *'''Favorite English Phrase: "For you" *'Hobby: '''Playing with her dog *'Special Skill: Room arrangement, sports, doing hair. *'''Strong Point: Being energetic *'Weak Point:' Being rough and openhanded *'Audition Song:' ○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! *'Looks up to:' Niigaki Risa, Hagiwara Mai Discography :See also: List:Tamura Meimi Discography Featured In Solo Songs *Mou Nakanai to Kimeta (from LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki-'') *Yumemiru Fifteen (S/mileage cover; from ''SMILE FANTASY!) Solo DVDs *2014.05.10 May. *2016.05.30 ANGERME Tamura Meimi Sotsugyou Memorial (DVD Magazine) *2016.10.12 ANGERME Tamura Meimi Solo Special Live Publications Digital Photobooks *2012.07.31 My Lovely Dogs (with Shimizu Saki and Fukumura Mizuki) Magazines Featured on the cover *2011.11.14 CD&DL Data (with Tanaka Reina, Mano Erina, Yajima Maimi, Tsugunaga Momoko, Suzuki Airi, Wada Ayaka, Sayashi Riho) *2012.01.xx Memew DX *2014.xx.xx Anican R Yanyan (Vol.12) Works Movies *2012 Kaidan Shin Mimibukuro•Igyou (怪談新耳袋・異形) (as Misaki) TV Programs *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012 S/mileage no Sono Joshiki Choto Mate Kudasai! (スマイレージのその常識チョトマテクダサイ!) *2012–2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) *2014–2016 The Girls Live Internet *2013–2016 Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Commercials *2012 Mister Donut (ミスタードーナツの) Voice Overs *2013 Sekai Daikyouryuuten (世界大恐竜展) (as Tirara the Dinosaur Guide) Theater *2009 Shugo Chara! (as Yuiki Yaya) *2010 Coco Smile 7 (ココ・スマイル7) *2013 Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ (as Constance (TRUTH); and Marion (REVERSE)) *2014 LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- (as Marigold) *2014 SMILE FANTASY! *2017 minako -Taiyou ni Natta Utahime- (minako-太陽になった歌姫-) (as Honda Minako; Lead role) *2017 Grand Guignol (グランギニョル) (as Kiki Watson) Radio *2012–2015 SS1422 *2016 AS1422 Trivia *Prior to joining S/mileage, she was a part of an acting program called Musical Village, which her mother and sister inspired her to join. *Sato Masaki thinks Meimi is the coolest member of Hello! Project. *If she could join another group, she'd join °C-ute. *She'd like to take Wada Ayaka to see Wicked. *Her audition number was 13. *Shares a birthday with Morning Musume member Fukumura Mizuki and former Coconuts Musume member Kimura Ayaka. *She is good at imitating synchronized swimming and goldfish. *Wants to do a duet with Hagiwara Mai. *On her days off from work, she spends most of her time playing with her dog. *Tamura has stated; "I'm still a novice at singing and dancing but, I'm trying my very very best everyday to improve". *She said that in her previous life she thinks she was a sloth, because she likes to sleep alot. *She said if a thief came she'd feel that Tanaka Reina would come protect her. *She said if she could be another member, she said she would be Tsugunaga Momoko, because her overall personality is cute. *Describes her personality as loud. *Kept a dog she found in a cardboard box in January 2012. *In Team Okai she covers Ishida Ayumi. *She likes Chickadees. *She tends to her bangs because she doesn't want to keep on plucking her eyebrows. *She believes that Tsugunaga Momoko is the both most energetic and mellowest member of Hello! Project. She explains that Tsugunaga has the ability to go both ways like an on-off switch, in which she personally believes she has no control over. *During the S/mileage Live Tour 2013 ~Smile Charge~, she expressed her love for soy sauce and puts it on everything she eats, including salads and potatoes. *She has bad vision, but she is afraid to put in contacts.Tamura Meimi (Translation: Nekokai). "I want to put in contacts, but." Blog! Project. 12-17-2013. *In Fukuda Kanon's final interview before her graduation, she had this to say about Tamura: "She really does a lot of research on herself. She likes theatre and the way she can use her singing voice so freely is really cool. She never gets embarrassed by anything, so she’s always able to adopt the feelings of the main character in any song. I’m her senior but I really look up to her."Sakurai Takamasa. "#39 Kanon Fukuda’s Final Interview as a Member of ANGERME". Asian Beat. 2015-11-25. *She and Nakanishi Kana and Kosuga Fuyuka were the first members of S/mileage that were not from Hello Pro Kenshuusei See Also *Gallery:Tamura Meimi *List:Tamura Meimi Discography Featured In *List:Tamura Meimi Concert & Event Appearances References Honorary Titles Tamura Family Tree External Links *Hello! Project Profile (archived) *Official Blogs: **ANGERME 2nd Generation Member Blog **S/mileage 2nd Generation Member Blog (inactive) de:Tamura Meimi es:Tamura Meimi it:Tamura Meimi Category:ANGERME Category:S/mileage Sub-members Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Category:Hello! Project Category:2011 Additions Category:2016 Departures Category:1998 Births Category:October Births Category:Youngest S/mileage Member Category:Members from Gunma Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Shugo Chara! Category:Green Member Color Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Tamura Meimi Category:Purple Member Color Category:AS1422 Category:Hagatamu Category:Trugranful Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:ANGERME Graduates